Poseidon Trident
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 30 (Max) 37 (Legacy) |attribute = |rateoffire = 72 |capacity = 16 (Can stack up to 49) |mobility = 8 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 10 |Level required = 6 |theme = Mythological Themed |number = 241 |reskinof = Mighty Trident}} The Poseidon Trident is a Special weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a very large trident. It has extremely large spikes at the top, although you can’t use it as a melee weapon. It has a blue handle and is plated with some gold. Strategy This weapon deals very high damage, moderate fire rate, has a high capacity, and has average mobility. Tips * Try to use this weapon in groups as you may be able to kill multiple people at once. * Always move around when using this weapon. * Aim a bit higher than where you actually want to shoot because the weapon shoots slightly lower. * Spam this weapon in close corridors like the Silent School or Pool Party. The projectile can hit most people if they stand close together and when they are in a corridor due to its piercing shot attribute. * Time your shots, as this weapon does have bullet travel time. * Aim for the head for maximum efficiency per swing. * Use this to gain free armor. * While trying to take out Jetpack or Demon Stone users, you should aim a bit lower than where they are, because they may drop down a bit and be hit by your shot. Counters * Use the Guardian. You can dodge the trident's projectiles while the Guardian attacks. * Keeping your distance from the user and strafing is a good way to reduce incoming damage. * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Use a high fire rate weapon like the Excalibur. You can overwhelm them with bullets because of the Trident's somewhat slow rate of fire. * Keep in mind that these travel time shots are horrible at hitting Jetpackers or Rocket Jumpers. Bear in mind that, opponents can predict your movements and hit you. * Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make he/she will be less interested in hitting you. * Strafe around the bullets, don't try to rush in close without an efficient close range weapon, unless you attack its users from behind. This weapon performs well at close to medium range so be careful. Recommended Maps * Fort Siege * Silent School * Pool Party (PG3D) Equipment Setups * Have a weapon with a higher capacity. * This weapon could be paired with a category spam set in a medium-sized map. * This weapon pairs great with the Prototype S. If you happen to hit an opponent with the Prototype S but fail to kill them, switch quickly to the trident and finish them off. ** You can do a similar strategy with the Circus Cannon and the Deadly Beat. Changelog 13.0.0 * The Poseidon Trident is released. 15.1.0 * This weapon was nerfed to a 2 - 3 headshot kill. 15.4.0 * It was buffed immensely to a 1 shot headshot. Before 17.0.0 * It needed 10 to be crafted. As of 17.0.0 * It now requires 250 to be crafted, alongside the Excalibur, the Reaper, the Power Fists, the Third Eye and the Eraser. Trivia * This weapon along with the Excalibur, the Reaper, the Power Fists, the Third Eye and the Eraser have had their crosshairs changed to be more unique. * This weapon has some similarities in strategy and mechanics with the Laser Spear. * It is similar to the trident that the Greek god Poseidon used. * When fired, the sound effects make it seem as though the trident is traveling through water, even though it is not. * In the 15.1.0 update, this weapon was capable of killing players in 1 shot. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Piercing Shot Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Clans Category:Parts Items Category:Remodel Category:Clan Legend Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical